Everlasting Feeling
by Amethyst is Aphrodite
Summary: Itulah curahan hatiku selama satu tahun setelah kepergiannya tanpa kepastian. Jerit kekecewaanku, jerit keputus asaanku, jerit pengorbananku, juga jerit perjuanganku mencarinya' A SasuSaku Song Fic, Based on Author true story. Mind to RnR? Flame diterima!


Satu lagi fic GaJe yang Ame publish, dan tentunya memenuhi koleksi fic di pair SasuSaku. Kali ini Ame coba bikin song fic yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Yui berjudul I Remember You. Yah. . . Ame tau kalo song fic itu dilarang, tapi tetap saja Ame pengen nyoba bikin. Akhirnya jadilah song fic GaJe ini.

Ame sarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya, biar lebih kena gituu. Hehe, tapi kalo engga juga gapapa. Langsung saja ya~

* * *

**Naruto ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Everlasting Feeling** Amethyst

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Romance/General

**Warning : **AU, Song Fic, Full of Sakura POV, Don't Like? Don't Read!

**Main Pair : **SasuSaku

**Summary : **'Itulah curahan hatiku selama satu tahun setelah kepergiannya tanpa kepastian. Jerit kekecewaanku, jerit keputus asaanku, jerit pengorbananku, juga jerit perjuanganku mencarinya.'

* * *

**A Song Fic Present**

**Song by :** Yui

**Title :** I Remember You

**Written and Created : **Amethyst

* * *

-

-

Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo

Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan da

Hoomu kara umi ga mieru

Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru

-

Kini, angin begitu dingin-menusuk kulit-menembus daging dan tulang-tulang yang melindungi tubuhku. Begitu merasakan angin itu menghempaskan tubuhku, aku bisa mencium harumnya nostalgia masa laluku bersamanya dari angin semilir itu.

Aku ingat saat dulu, saat aku bersamanya mengarungi angin yang begitu dingin nan menusuk-menembus melewati kulit. Suasana itu begitu menyenangkan-walau orang-orang mengatakannya dingin, tapi aku merasa kehangatan menyelimutiku saat bersamanya.

Aku bisa memandang laut biru yang membentang luas itu dari balkon kamarku. Balkon yang dulu pernah aku dan dia gunakan untuk memandang laut biru dan sunset bersama. Begitu indah rasanya-bila mengingat masa lalu bersamanya. Akankah aku bisa mengulang kenangan-kenangan indah nan manis itu?

Karena hal itu aku mencarimu.

-

Kisetsu hazure no saafuboodo ni

Ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru

Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa

Nee kikoeteru?

-

Musim panas masih tetap dalam posisinya. Masih tetap dalam garis takdir yang telah ditetapkan oleh Sang Maha Pencipta. Masih tetap menjadi musim yang menghiasi hari-hariku menunggunya yang tak kunjung ada kabarnya.

Papan selancar yang biasa digunakan para pengunjung pantai itu kini banyak yang menyentuhnya-memakainya untuk berselancar di laut biru yang membentang luas di hadapanku.

Aku ingat saat dirinya mengajariku menggunakan papan selancar itu untuk berselancar bersama ombak di laut lepas. Indah rasanya, bisakah aku mengulang kenangan-kanangan indah itu?

Sunset itu pasti mengingat semuanya-kenangan indah, kenangan manis, kenangan pahit, yang aku lalui bersamanya. Selalu, selalu semuanya di pantai ini. Pantai ini akan selalu dan tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan dan benakku. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya.

Apakah kau mendengar semua keluhanku yang sudah lelah menunggumu ini?

-

Namida wo misenai tte kimi wasou itte

Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta

Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta

Yuuyakeni kieta I remember you

-

Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku? Bahwa kau tak akan pernah menitikkan air mata? Jangankan menitikkan airmata, kau pun tak akan pernah menunjukan kesedihanmu dihadapan orang yang kau cintai ini kan?

Bukankah tidak pernah ada kata 'putus' diantara kita? Dirimu maupun aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata itu. Tak pernah ada kata 'putus' yang terucap dari bibir kita berdua, benarkan? Hanya lambaian tangan dari kita masing-masing.

Tapi, kau menghilang seiring sunset itu menghilang-terbenam. Tanpa ada kepastian untuk hubungan kita. Aku mengingatmu…

-

Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabi ni

Ano uta ga mune no oku wa tsukamu kedo

Ima mo mada saenai hibi

Kono basho de boku wa sogoshiteru

-

Setiap saat, aku menyentuh gitar usang pemberian darimu. Melantunkan lagu hasil ciptaanmu yang khusus kau persembahkan untukku. Aku ingat saat kau mengajariku bagaimana cara memainkan gitar ini. Akhirnya, aku pun bisa melantunkan lagu cipataanmu itu dengan lancar. Bisakah kau mendengarkan lagu ini?

Lagu ciptaanmu berhasil mengoyak isi hatiku, lagu itu selalu mengingatkanku pada kenangan-kenangan kita. Lagu itu memang benar-benar menyanyat hatiku-perih rasanya. Sedih-aku selalu menitikan air mata bila mendengar dan melantunkannya.

Hingga saat ini, hari-hariku masih suram tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku.

Karena hal itu aku selalu mencarimu. Mengorek semua informasi tentangmu. Tapi, apa hasilnya? Hasilnya nihil! Aku tak mendapatkan informasi apa pun.

-

Dakedo omoun da dareka no tame ni

Kitto bokura wa ikiteru

Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretan da

Nee kikoeteru?

-

Tapi, aku berfikir.

Kita pasti bertahan untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang berharga dan berarti dalam kehidupanmu. Ya, seperti aku. Aku tetap tinggal-bertahan di sini hanya karena menunggumu. Hanya menunggumu…

Sang mentari pasti mengingat semuanya. Sang mentari adalah saksi bisu dari semua kenangan kita. Ia menyaksikan semuanya. Andaikan ia bisa bicara, ia pasti sudah mengutarakan perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini padamu.

Sekali lagi, apakah kau bisa mendengar semua curhatku ini? Apakah kau bisa mendengar semua keluh kesahku ini? Yang lelah menantimu, yang tetap bertahan di sini?

-

Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte

Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta

Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta

Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you

-

Berkali-kali kau katakan padaku. Bahwa kau tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah menunjukan air matamu-bahkan kesedihanmu di hadapan diriku, diriku yang kau cintai ini kan? Itu benarkan?

Dan berkat itu, kita bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Aku bisa mengerti dirimu. Tapi, aku ragu apakah kau juga mengerti diriku?

Sudah kubilang, kita tak pernah mengatakan 'putus'. Tak pernah ada kata 'putus' yang terucap dari bibirku maupun bibirmu. Itu benar, kan? Sekali lagi, hanya lambaian tangan, lambaian tangan...

Dan lagi-lagi, kau menghilang-seolah ditelan bersama sunset yang terbenam di sore hari. Sebenarnya di manakah kau ini? Aku masih tetap menunggu di sini.

Kau dengar? Kau dengar? Apa kau mendengar semua jerit putus asaku ini? Apa kau dengar? Kau dengar, kan?

-

Are kare no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo

Hon no sukoshi jisin ga arun da

Yeah… yeah… yeah…

-

Aku masih sama seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu. Masih tetap bertahan menunggumu di sini.

Tapi, aku sedikit mengalami perubahan. Kini, rasa percaya diriku mulai tumbuh. Aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali ke sini. Ke tempat pertama kita yang dulu pernah dipertemukan oleh takdir.

-

Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara

Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha

Sayonara wa iranai datte me wo tojite

Sugu ni aeru I remember you

-

Aku berjanji, akan menghapus semua air mataku, menghapus semua kesedihanku. Aku berjanji padamu.

Aku harus kuat menghadapi semua ini! Aku harus lebih kuat daripada siapapun!

Kita tak perlu mengatakan 'selamat tinggal', saat aku menutup mataku

Aku dapat melihat dirimu segera kembali, aku mengingatmu…

-

-

Aku akan selalu mengingatmu Sasuke-kun, dalam hati ini selamanya…

I always remember you Sasuke-kun, in my heart forever…

-

-

Setidaknya, itulah curahan hatiku selama satu tahun setelah kepergian Sasuke-kun yang tanpa kepastian. Jerit kekecewaanku, jerit keputus asaanku, jerit pengorbananku, juga jerit perjuanganku mencarinya.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku persembahkan untuknya.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun~ I always remember you, forever and ever…" aku menitikkan air mata membasahi berbagai rangkaian kata yang telah kutulis untuknya. Untuk Sasuke-kun seorang…

.

* * *

--

The wind is cold now

But I could smell the scent of that nostalgic sky

I can see the sea from the platform

It's here that I'm searching for you

--

That summer surely still alive

In that surfboard, so out of place in this season

The sun surely remembers it all

Can you hear me?

--

You said you wouldn't show tears

And we waved to each other

We didn't say goodbye so waved

And you disappeared into the sunset, I remember you

--

Every time I hold my rusty guitar

That song seizes my heart

Even now, the days are still gloomy

It's here that I'm searching for you

--

But I think

We're surely living for someone

The sun surely remembers it all

Can you hear me?

--

You said you wouldn't show tears

And we waved to each other

We didn't say goodbye so waved

And you disappeared into the sunset, I remember you

--

I'm still the same as I was then

But I have a little more confidence

Yeah… yeah… yeah…

--

I'm holding back my tears, I promise

I have to be stronger than anybody

We don't need to say goodbye, when I close my eyes

I can see you right away, I remember you

--

**OWARI

* * *

**

Hah?! –shock- *pingsan gara-gara baca ulang fic karya sendiri *bangun lagi* kenapa Ame bisa bikin song fic yang bener-bener GaJe begini? Pendek pula. . .*pundung di pojokan* memang dasar author tidak berbakat ini! Huh. . .*jedot-jedotin kepala sendiri ke tembok* ancur! Bener-bener ancur ini song fic!!

Oh ya, menurut readers ini mending dibikin OneShot atau MultiChap yaa? Jawab ae lewat review.

Dan sedikit curcol, ini sebenernya curahan hati Ame. Song fic ini didasari based on true story-nya Ame. Bingung mau curhat ama sapa, jadi mending dibikin fic ajaa… Mau sama temen takut dibicorin, yasud akhirnya alternatif terakhir Ame bikin fic aja.

Haah~ udah ahh, daripada readers sekalian stress gara-gara baca bacotan author yang lagi kena dilema, mending tuangkan saja lewat review.

Ingaat!! Flame diterimaa!!

**Review Please?**


End file.
